The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as endotracheal tubes (ETTs).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a trachea of a patient. Such tracheal tubes may include ETTs, tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted, typically the trachea in the case of ETTs. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient. In addition, a high-quality seal against the tracheal passageway allows a ventilator to perform efficiently.
For example, a patient may be intubated by insertion of an ETT through the mouth and into the trachea. To help ensure maintenance of a proper seal, a health care provider may use a variety of methods to fix the tube in place. For example, many clinicians fix tubes in place using standard medical tape. Even this common method has drawbacks including the possibility of ulceration of the lips and mouth of the patient and eventual loss of adhesion causing subsequent movement of the tube. Unintended movement of the tube further into the patient may cause improper intubation and limited ventilation. Likewise, movement out of the trachea may lead to spontaneous extubation.